Gold & Black
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: ¡Feliz Cumpleaño, Seychelles!
1. 2015

**Disclaimer:** _Ese tío, sí, como se llame. El japonés. Hima-lo-que-sea._

* * *

 **Gold & Black**

Hoy es el cumple de Seychelles. Y el martes el de Canadá. Francia corre a abrazar a su niña e Irlanda gira sobre sí mismo sin saber qué hacer. Seychelles abraza de vuelta a Francia, riéndose.

—¡Laaaaniñamaslindadeetodaaaaaaas! —Francia la carga un poco y le da una vuelta —, ¡mi princesa!

Ella se ríiiiiiiiie. Inglaterra se espera detrás de Francia, poniendo los ojos en blanco, protestando de quien sabe qué en un refunfuño.

Francia sigue abrazaaaaandola y acariciándole la espalda hablando en francés súper rápido y diciendo todas las cosas cursis y monas que se le pueden decir a alguien, sobre lo orgulloso que está de ella y lo bonita que se ha puesto con los años, y la digna hija suya que es.

Seychelles se sonroja un poco con todo eso abrazándole con fuerza y diciéndole que le quiere mucho.

Y como vio que Inglaterra está esperando tiene a bien tomárselo con un poco más de caaaalma alargando un poquito más de lo habitual la felicitación, y aprovechando para preguntarle qué quiere hacer hoy. Seychelles no tiene ningún problema con que lo alargue, claro y en realidad no sabe qué hacer.

—Podemos hacer un picnic, o podemos salir, o puedes abandonaaaar a tus padres que tanto te queremos para irte con alguna conquista...

—¡Pero qué drama! —se queja el inglés y Francia se ríe.

—Ya veremos qué haces tú con tus hijos que tanto te queremos en dos semanas —replica la chica y el francés se ríe más aún.

—Y aun así yo puedo combinar tiempo para todo —chasquea los dedos.

—Y conseguir que alguien mate a otro alguien quizás —risitas... Se gira un poco aún abrazado a Seychelles y mira a Inglaterra de reojo—. Venga, abrázanos.

— _What?_ —Inglaterra levanta las cejas y les mira a los dos, abrazados. El francés le hace un gesto con la cabeza.

—Es por la niña...

— _No!_ —exclama y es Canadá quien les abraza porque creía que Francia hablaba con él... porque estaba junto a Inglaterra aunque nadie le ha visto.

—¡Ah! —Francia levanta las cejas dando un saltito, pero sonríe en cuando ve quien es —. ¡Mi niñooooo!

Seychelles también se asusta un poco pero suelta de un brazo a Francia para abrazar al canadiense. Inglaterra parpadea sin estar seguro de lo que acaba de pasar... ¿no estaba Francia hablando con él? Se sonroja.

Y Francia aprovecha para estirarse un poco y tomar a Inglaterra de la muñeca mientras él se sonroja y tiene dilemas existenciales, tirón que le saca de sus pensamientos pero al que no se resiste por estar embobado.

Francia los abraza de la cintura contra ellos y se ríe.

—¡Los quiero muchoooooo!

—Waaaaah! —chillan más o menos los tres. Canadá y Seychelles apretando el abrazo e Inglaterra intentando escapar mientras los niños se lo impiden.

Y... Hasta acá le escucho empezar a correr hacia ustedes... Prepárense para colisión en... 3... 2...

—Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡ABRAZOOOOOOOOO! —América plancha a Inglaterra por la espalda y contra el resto.

Yo creo que más o menos todos pierden un poco el equilibrio y no sé si se caigan al suelo. Lo que sí sé es que Francia chilla como niña y creo que si acaso no se caen, que no sé sí ocurra, es gracias a Canadá.

Nah, seguro se caen... Inglaterra hace lo posible por sostenerse sobre Francia con los brazos para aguantar a América y que no lo aplasten, sin pensar, nada más por el grito.

Francia se hace un poco bolita contra Inglaterra abrazando a Seychelles contra sí para que Inglaterra les proteja a ambos. Si no se trata de ser fuerte, sino de saber donde esconderse.

América se muere de la risa, por cierto.

— _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!_ —vamos a decir que la verdad la verdad tampoco hace todo por aplastarles, al contrario, se sostiene un poquito para no aplastarles del todo (y seguro termina a punto de matarles).

Seychelles de hecho también. Inglaterra consigue detenerle y se tira de lado cayéndose él sobre América... y se le pega un poco la risa.

— _Happy Birthday to yooooou!_ —sigue cantando conforme la risa se lo permite...

—¡Eres un bestiaaaaaa! —protesta Seychelles muerta de risa soltando a Francia y yendo a tirarse sobre América. Francia sonríe dejándola hacer.

—Naaaah! ¡Soy _awesome!_ —América se ríe picándole un poco las costillas, apartando a Inglaterra y tirándole sobre Francia de forma... no muy delicada tampoco.

Francia protesta un poco por su integridad física, pero no demasiado porque bien que le gusta y América toma a Seychelles de la cintura, levantándola.

Seychelles se ríe con América intentando defenderse y fallando miserablemente. De hecho la mejor defensa de Seychelles es la risa, porque cuando el niño se ríe se le doblan un poco los brazos y la baja sobre él de golpe.

Seychelles le abraza con fuerza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

— _You are awesome, Sey!_ —se deja abrazar sonriendo—. ¡¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?! ¡Vamos aaaaa JUGAR JUEGOS DE VIDEO TODO EL DÍAAAAAA!

—Vale, en un rato vamos, deja que salude a los demás —sonríe.

El de anteojos sonríe perfectamente conforme con Seychelles, miraInglaterracomonoesdeltodointratable, la aprieta un poco y la suelta porque entre antes salude a todos más pronto irán a jugar.

Canadá ya la ha felicitado antes mientras Francia trataba de que Inglaterra les abrazara así que se vuelve al inglés que está medio intentando que Francia lo suelte. Francia... Es difícil.

— _I-I'm sorry_ —se disculpa Inglaterra aun tratando de sacarse a Francia de encima, moviéndose, sonrojado—. _Have a nice day, my dear._

—Nonono... Ningún _sorry_ ni ninguna despedida —declara Francia sin soltarle.

— _Thank you!_ —Seychelles se acerca y le hace sándwich con Francia, que se ríe aunque pesan un poco.

—Esa es mi niña... ¡Dile que no quieres que se vaya!

—Waaaaah! ¡Los doooos! —protesta Inglaterra por protestar porque bien que no les está empujando de verdad.

—Anda, _England_ , no seas quejica y deja hacer a _France_ —ella se ríe y le da un beso en la mejilla a Inglaterra. Francia se ríe y le da un beso en la otra.

—Waaaaah! —él se sonroja más y se revuelve un poco.

Francia se ríe, pero le abraza con más fuerza y le susurra al oído que le quiere con suavidad. Cuando lo oye, Seychelles hace lo mismo e Inglaterra se tapa la cara con las manos temblando un poquito... y sonríe secretamente.

—¿Qué haceeeen? —pregunta América abrazándoles a los tres. Seychelles le suelta e Inglaterra se esconde.

—Torturamos a _England_ dándole besos. Dale tú unos cuantos ahora —le pide a América.

—¿U-Unosss besos? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poquito... Riéndose.

—Sí, venga —no hace mucho caso en realidad, yendo a buscar a ver quieeeen máaaaaas hay por ahiiiiiií.

Irlanda está por ahí, oh sí, mirándose los pies y haciéndose el desinteresado. Seychelles sonríe un poco mirándole de reojo y se acerca... Hasta pasar de largo e ir a saludar a Britania.

Irlanda hace tooooodo el movimiento de abrir un poco la boca para decirle algo, sonreír, sonrojarse y hasta empezar el "he..." Hasta darse cuenta de que no es con él y sonrojarse un montonal.

—Feliz día, muchacha... —saluda Britania un poco incómoda con esto de los abrazos y demás.

— _Thank you, Granny_ —sonríe y la abraza... y espera que ahora vienen Galia y Roma que estaban por ahí hablando a abrazarlas a las dos también porque por lo visto hoy es el día de torturar a los británicos.

Britania se queda un poco tiesa e incómoda, pero la abraza igual haciéndole pat pat... Despégate pronto. El problema es que es una pila de cuatro que se tiene que separar.

—Muchas felicidades, mi vida —Roma le da a Seychelles uno de esos besos peligrosos en los labios como los que se da con sus hijos que la hace sonrojarse y reír tontamente sin poder ni agradecer.

Gales... No crean que no ha venido con Galia. Es difícil deshacerse de él. Galia es que ahora está abrazándoles a los tres y Gales está mirando a Irlanda con su nubecita en la cabeza.

Roma se queda peleando con Britania por quien sabe qué y Galia separa a Seychelles de ellos entregándole unos lazos nuevos para sus colas como regalo, que ella misma se ofrece a ponerle.

Gales se acerca medio incomodito mientras Galia se las está poniendo porque... en realidad, Suiza, para tu tranquilidad, hay poca gente que no le deja hacer a Galia lo que quiere.

— _Congratulations, Seychelles!_ —Gales hace un gesto con la cabeza.

— _Ah! Thank you!_ —se acerca a él en cuanto Galia ha acabado y le da dos besos. Gales se sonroja un poquito, pero se deja dar besos con tranquilidad.

—Espero que lo pases bien.

— _Thank you, and thank you_ por venir y por los lazos.

—De nada, un gusto verte...

Seychelles sonríe y busca un poco a Irlanda de reojito.

—¿Está por ahí tú hermano?

—Le he visto irse a sentar por allá con sus audífonos —señala sonriendo.

—¡Qué maduro! —protesta—. Ni siquiera ha venido a saludarme...

—Oh... Bueno, sabes que es bastante poco refinado...

—En fin... —chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros, yendo a saludar a Australia ahora.

Irlanda OBVIAMENTE la mira y la espía cada dos minutos mientras ella se ríe y abraza a sus hermanos. Irlanda hace los ojos en blanco y se levaaaanta otra vez, no parece que nadie vaya a hacerle mucho caso, excepto Inglaterra, que le intercepta en el camino.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, por cierto?

—Ah... Larva —saltito.

— _Hello._

— _What do you want?_

—Me parece raro que estés aquí. Esto no es algo británico. Ya me jode bastante _Wales_ como perrito faldero de Galia.

—Ehh... Bueno, es... Cumpleaños de alguien, ¿no?

—De alguien que no te importa. _Scotland_ ni siquiera está aquí.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa si está o no? ¿Ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para ir a donde quiera? —sonríe.

—¡No es pedirme permiso! Nada más te pregunto porque no eres bienvenido y si has venido a molestarnos...

—Ah... —un poco culpable, sonríe—. _Yes_. Eso es, a molestarte a ti.

—Pues ya me has molestado bastante —se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— _England_... Relájate y sácate el palo del culo.

—¡No llevo un palo en el culo! ¡Y no me voy a relajar cuando dices que has venido a molestarme!

—Deja de sentirte el centro del universo... Es broma, hombre. Y si que llevas un palo en el culo, mira como chilloneas.

—¡No chilloneo! —para entonces creo que Seychelles va a acercarse preocupada.

—Ya, ya veo... —levanta las cejas al ver que Seychelles se acerca, sonríe un poquito y se sonroja.

— _Hi!_ —saluda y sonríe poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro a Inglaterra—. ¿Qué pasa?

— _Nothing, Nothing_. Estábamos hablando nada más. Ehm... _Hello._

— _Nothing, Ireland_ ya se iba —responde Inglaterra y Seychelles les mira a ambos.

— _Ah, yes?_ —le mira.

—No, no me iba... _Happy bitthday._

— _Yes_. Porque sólo ha venido a estropear tu fiesta y molestarnos a todos —le acusa el inglés.

—Oh... tal vez podamos molestarle nosotros a él si dejamos que se quede y le obligamos a ver cómo es que sus esfuerzos son en vano... —propone ella. Inglaterra parpadea con eso, con los labios entreabiertos.

—L-Los esfuerzos en vano. ¡Ha! Eso quisieras.

—Pues yo no me siento muy molesta, así que como mínimo vas a tener que esforzarte más —replica ella y luego se vuelve a Inglaterra—. Tranquilo, yo me ocupo de este payaso.

—¿Payaso yo? ¡Ha! Vaya... Y luego quien es el de los fetiches.

— _What?_ —pregunta Inglaterra sin entender eso de los fetiches cuando estaba a punto de irse y Seychelles fulmina un poco a Irlanda.

—Hablo de tus fetiches, larvita.

—¿Qué fetiches?

—Yo que sé, los que tengas —mira a Seychelles y sonríe un poquito. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco sin entender y Seychelles le aprieta con la mano en el hombro.

—De verdad, _England_ , tranquilo, ni siquiera es capaz de decir coherencias. Ve con _Granny_ , que te estaba llamando antes por algo que ha hecho _America_ con _Rome_.

Método infalible. "Lo siento, América" se asegura a sí misma interiormente mientras Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se va a ver qué pasa automáticamente. Irlanda le sonríe un poquito más a Seychelles y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Y? —sonríe de lado ella mirándole.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás haciendo vieja?

—Nunca más que tú.

—Nah, si pronto vas a rebasarme —le sonríe un poco... Levanta una mano y la toma de una colita—. Te he traído algo...

—Como sean pañales para ancianas o algo en esa línea te los voy a hacer comer —amenaza en serio y el irlandés se ríe un poco.

—¡Pañales para ancianas! Debí traerte eso... Pero sí que te traje un poco de pegamento para dentaduras, mira... —saca un tubito.

— _Thanks to god_ por tu falta de imaginación.

Irlanda se ríe, tan divertido.

—¡Eso no es falto de imaginación! ¿Quién te había dado uno antes?

—¿Sabes que vas a comértelo, verdad? —con una ceja levantada, aun no lo ha tomado.

—¿A comérmelo? Bajo ninguna circunstancia —se ríe.

—Oh, sí. Es lo que hay —se encoge de hombros—. Al menos no es un producto tóxico. _Lucky guy_.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacerme comer pegamento para dentaduras?

—Pues poniéndotelo en la boca y haciendo que te lo tragues.

—Ya, claro... Cómo no —risita —. Quiero verlo.

Seychelles lo toma de la mano y luego del cuello mientras abre la cajita con los dientes. Irlanda levanta una ceja echándose un poquito para atrás y sonrojándose levemente al verla hacer.

Ella le aprieta fuerte del cuello para que no se vaya andando tras él teniendo problemas para abrir el bote.

—Al paso que vas te lo vas a comer tú —levanta la mano y toma su mano con el tubito.

—No, te lo vas a tragar, si no es ahora será otro día.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —sonríe—, ¿ya te dio miedooo?

—¡Pues lo estoy intentando!

—Huy... ¿Así es como intentas? —se burla y ahí consigue abrirlo, lo apunta directamente a su cara apretando con fuerza—. _Nonononono!_ —protesta apretando los ojos y siendo embarrado sin posibilidades.

—¡Haaa! —chilla y se ríe.

—Nooo! Ugh! ¡Eso es asqueroso! —protesta limpiándose un poco con la mano y embarrándola a ella.

—Aargh! —le suelta del cuello intentando pararle la mano para que no lo haga.

Y aprovecha para acercarse y en vez de embarradle con la mano, embarrarle con la cara sin pensar. Seychelles se echa todo lo atrás que puede para que no llegue.

—Ven acáaaaa —se ríe sin dejar que se separe.

—¡Y qué más! —y van a acabar en el suelo. FIJO.

Irlanda se ríe y es que... Es más fuerte que ella, así que la detiene de las muñecas y hace una poquita de fuerza así que ahí está inmovilizada en el suelo. Él le embarra la cara, casi rozándole los labios con los suyos, con menos mala intención de la que parece. La chica aprieta los ojos y patalea un poco chillando y riéndose.

—¡Haaaaa! ¡Ahora tienes la cara tú embarrada también!

—¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAA!

El irlandés se ríe un poco más y la aplasta, así que ella vuelve a mover los pies, pataleando.

—Grita todo lo que quieras... ¡Ha! Vas a quedar súper embarrada —se súper embarra la cara.

La africana aprieta de nuevo los ojos intentando soltarse o que no lo haga mientras Irlanda se ríe y creo que le roza los labios ahora sí, levanta las cejas y se sonroja separándose un poco. Y ella ahí entreabre los ojos mirándole porque se ha separado. Parpadea.

Él lanza una sonrisita, sonrojado.

— _What?_

—Los... Te... Boca...

Seychelles le mira aun sin entender y el pelirrojo se humedece los labios y se acerca un poquito para darle un beso.

—¡Oooh! —ahí lo entiende y se ríe.

—¡Deja de reírte! —Protesta embarrándole otra vez y olvidando los besos.

Pero ella sí se mueve hasta besarle. Irlanda sonríe contento y le devuelve el beso animosamente. Irlanda se separa y la mira a los ojos.

(Francia aprovecha para irse a entretener y molestar a Inglaterra, de paso.)

—Tengo otra cosa para ti.

Ella levanta las cejas. El irlandés se busca en los bolsillos del pantalón y saca un iPod _shuffle_ con audífonos. Cuando suelta las manos, Seychelles se limpia la cara.

—Ten... Música para ti.

—Oh... ¿no es vivo?

—¿Vivo? —levanta unas cejas.

—Pues...

—¿Eh? —levanta las cejas, perdiiiido. La chica se encoge de hombros —. ¡Ah! Cantarte en vivo... Eso también, puedo cantarte... —sonríe sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Algo así en plan Marilyn Monroe? —se ríe

—¿Que yo te cante en plan Marilyn Monroe?

—¿Qué canción era?

Irlanda levanta las cejas y cae en la cuenta.

—¡Ah! No es una... Es un iPod para ti con canciones que me gustan... ¿Sabes? ¡Como antes que regalabas un _cassette_ de música!

—Oh... —sonríe.

— _I wanna be kissed by you. Just you and nobody else but you._ _I wanna be kissed by you alone_ —empieza a cantar como Marilyn, poniendo la voz agudita.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Tu voz es horrible y me refería a _Happy birthday!_

—¡¿Cómo que mi voz es horrible?! —drama y Seychelles se ríe.

—Cuando la pones en falsete.

— _I couldn't aspire. To anything higher._ _Than to fill the desire..._ —vuelve, poniendo maaaas voz en falsete. La chica se ríe más.

Irlanda parpadea ridículamente, cierra un ojo y le lanza un beso. En una PÉSIMA imitación. La africana se tapa la boca de la risa.

— _To make you my own_ —voz un poco más agudita —. _Paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!_

Es que está muerta de risa, Irlanda se ríe de sí mismo también.

—¿Qué tal? —espera la valoración. Cuando puede respirar por fin, niega con la cabeza —Baaaah! Eres tonta y no sabes nada.

Seychelles respira un par de veces más y le mira.

— _Paah-dum paah-dum doo bee dum, pooooo!_ —repite.

—¡Nooo! —se ríe otra vez y el irlandés le sonríe.

— _Paaaaaaaah-dum! —_ continua y ella le abraza, riéndose —. Puedo cantar esto infinitamente, ¿sabes? Más aún viendo cómo te ríes.

Seychelles se le esconde en el cuello riéndose.

(Y Francia dice que se rinde, si se da cuenta Inglaterra él está haciendo lo que puede)

Irlanda se ríe con ella, embarrado de pegamento de dentadura, revolcado en el suelo y sonriente igual.

(Anda, ¿ahora no puede liarse con él por más de cinco minutos? Se hace viejo. Naaaah, claro que sí, ¡sólo advierte porsilas!)

Irlanda tiene un escalofrío y la abraza un poco torpemente de la cintura... O eso intenta.

—Eres idiota —susurra casi con hipo.

—Y tú eres tremendamente creativa en tus insultos.

—¡Y estás todo pegajoso, ve a limpiarte!

—Límpiame con los labios.

—¿El pegamento de dentadura? Puaj. No —mueca de asco y el británico se ríe.

—Pues yo te lamería a ti de encima lo que fuera.

—Debí hacer eso para que te comieras el pegamento entonces —risas.

—¿Ves? Falta de imaginación la tuya.

— _Yes_ , no esperaba que fueras taaaaan guarro.

—No soy guarro... Tú eres la pervertida maligna y tonta.

— _What? —_ y me le dan un beso rápido en los labios —. ¿Qué tengo yo de todo eso?

—¿De tonta? Todo. De maligna, también todo... ¿Ves cómo me haces comer pegamento? ¿Cómo que me confundes con _England?_

—No te confundo con _England_.

—Olvido que ese es _Cymru_.

—¿Y por qué lo has dicho? No sabes ni lo que hablas, además no se puede ser tonta y maligna.

—Se puede ser una y luego la otra —sonríe un poco —. Eres tonta por creer que iba a comerme el pegamento y maligna por intentar conseguirlo.

—¿Soy tonta por creerlo?

—Eres tonta por suponer que yo soy tan tonto... —sonríe —. Lo que puedo hacer es quedarme pegado a ti. Mira... —levanta la mano y se embarra un poco de pegamento en los labios y luego se acerca a darle un beso.

—Ugh! —se separa con eso para que no se lo dé—. ¡No pienso ir al hospital pegada a tus labios!

—Además aburrida.

—No, demasiadas explicaciones e igual esto es asqueroso. Ve a limpiarte.

Ojos en blanco irlandeses.

—Vaaaaaale —hace ademan de levantarse y la africana sonríe —. Eres peor que mi madre —sonríe.

—Pues ve a pegarte a ella con los labios.

—Ugh... _No!_ —arruga la nariz, Seychelles sonríe de lado.

—Seguro eso sí tendría gracia explicarlo en el hospital.

—Eso claramente no voy a hacerlo, no tendría el más mínimo interés en ir a besar a mi madre —se sienta un poco y se medio peina.

—Ha, ya no parezco tan peor.

—Prefiero besarte a ti, por más tonta que seas —tan sincero. Seychelles se ríe y se sonroja un poquito —. Ejem... No que me gusten tus besos.

— _Yes, of course_... igual, está _England_ por aquí y he prometido ir a jugar a videojuegos —se levanta.

—Bueno, no es como que pretenda irme... Voy a quedarme a molestarte —sonríe maligno.

—¿Y a ti quién te ha invitado a jugar?

—Pues... No juego y ya, me da igual. Oigo música y te jalo los pies para molestarte.

—Obviamente no.

—Obviamente no es pregunta.

—Pobre de ti, _psycho_.

—¿Que te jale los pies? Tú prepárate, voy a limpiarme y a hablar con mi hermano... Y ya verás.

—Ya, claro —gesto de desinterés. Irlanda la empuja un poco y nuestra cumpleañera se ríe otra vez.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su edición!_


	2. 2016

Temprano en la mañana el barco de Seychelles se mueve un poco e Irlanda sonríe muy contento porque ha conseguido que le presten el avión y llegar perfecto a tiempo para lo que pretende. Seychelles duerme en su cama tan tranquila. En otro muelle.

Puede entonces que no llegue tan temprano y que tenga que tocar en treinta barcos y que la isla entera le ODIE hasta que alguien le diga dónde está. La mala suerte brit.

Probablemente para cuando llegue Seychelles ya se haya despertado. Y movido el barco de muelle, estará navegando hacia otra isla.

Ok... Irlanda carga su guitarra y su mochila y todas sus cosas por todo Seychelles, detestándoles a todos y termina por llamarle mientras ella se prepara el desayuno para irse a trabajar. El teléfono sueeeeena.

— _Hello_?

— _Hey_... Llevo como dos horas buscándote. ¿Dónde estás?

— _Psycho_! ¿Dónde voy a estar?

—En ningún lugar, ya caminé por todos lados y te juro que de ahora en adelante voy a pedirte esto por adelantado. Me compartes tu ubicación, _please_? —sonríe un poco.

—Estoy en mi barco —de todos modos lo hace—. No me vas a ver haciendo _topless_ en la cubierta aunque busques en _google maps_.

— _Wait_... —se va a ver en donde está rezando porque no esté a la mitad de dos islas. No, está ahora en el muelle correcto—. _Fuck_! —él está al otro lado de la isla ahora—. No te muevas de ahí, _ok_?

—¿Que no me mueva? ¡Voy a ir a pescar!

— _What_? _Today_? No! _Come on_ , ¡no te muevas de ahí!

—¿Cómo que no?

— _Please, PLEASE_! —le corta y sale corriendo y va a llegar hecho una sopa en sudor y cansado como pocas veces, con los pies ampollados porque no suele ir sin calcetines a ningún lado pero esta vez se los ha quitado para que no le regañe.

Llega muerto de sed y completamente sin aliento... Desenfundando la guitarra y ahora a ver cómo cantas después de correr como loco.

Seychelles desayuna con tranquilidad para cuando llega (y queremos decir que la isla en grande para cruzarla corriendo.) Debe tardarse quizás una hora, pobrecito mío. Además él no es Suiza, su mayor ejercicio es pasar las hojas de un libro.

Pues la va a encontrar en el sofá desayunando y viendo la tele. De hecho ella debe oír la guitarra y las primeras dos palabras de una canción, antes de quedar sofocadamente sin aliento.

La chica levanta una ceja y apaga la tele. Irlanda toca un poco más con la guitarra intentando ralentizar su respiración. Seychelles se levanta yendo a abrir la puerta mientras el británico sigue tocando, cerrando los ojos y sin darse cuenta que la morena abre la puerta. Le parece que no suena del todo bien la guitarra.

Ella se cruza de brazos mirándole con una sonrisita sin saber muy bien qué hace y escucha _The One You love_ (feat. Kate Miller Heidke.) Sonríe un pooooco con ojitos de corazón, nunca lo va admitir.

El pelirrojo se aclara la voz otra vez y empieza a cantar lo mejor posible. La africana, es que ahí se queda sin moverse, al cabo de un rato pone el micrófono del teléfono disimuladamente.

Y es que... Es una canción bastante comprometida porque habla de verdad de AMAR a alguien, y de todas las cosas geniales que es Seychelles para él. Termina y traga saliva antes de abrir los ojos. Es que además ella no va a interrumpirle, creo que se ha quedado un poco sin aliento.

—Era serenata y... Sorpresa —se revuelve un poco —, pero eres una tonta. Ehm... _Happy Birthday_.

—Hoy no es mi cumpleaños —levanta una ceja con eso. Él parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

— _Wh-What_?

La chica se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—¡Pero sí que lo es, lo busqué! —saca su teléfono bastante histérico dejando caer un poco la guitarra de lado. Lo mira en su calendario y... Levanta las cejas—. Hoy es veinticinco, ¿no?

—Ehm... no.

Parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

—Pero si hoy es sábado veinticinco y... Ihhhhhhhh! —lo ve en su teléfono.

—Buena puntería, guapo.

—¿Entonces fue ayer? Oh _BLOODY FUCKING HELL_!

—En fin... ahora debo irme.

—Oh... Lo... _Bloody hell, i'm sorry_. Llevo días organizando toda esta _shite_ y... Es que... —no sabe ni que decir, siempre le pasa lo mismo. Se pasa las manos por el pelo—. _I'm... I..._ —suspira—, _i'm a fucking disaster_.

— _Yes, you are_.

—Te compenso el no haber estado aquí ayer, ¿qué quieres que haga? Ya... Ahora imagino que tienes que ir a pescar o lo que sea y eso, puedo ir contigo o esperarte y... Llevarte a cenar igual a un lugar _nice_ , y... Te traje unos regalos, y... _Shite_!

—Además, lo celebro en la independencia, el día veintinueve.

—El... Venti... Oh —se sonroja un poco porque entonces TODO lo ha hecho mal—. E-Entonces soy el primero en felicitarte.

—Es una forma de verlo —asiente. Irlanda se rasca la cabeza sin saber cómo se lo está tomando del todo.

—Mmm bueno... Ehm... Yo... Lo anoto aquí para el veintinueve entonces.

—Ajá... —sonríe. Él sonríe un poquito de vuelta y cambia el peso de pie.

—Y bueno, ya estoy aquí igual... y... _Shite_ , soy un idiota —aprieta los ojos de nuevo.

—Es bueno que lo notes tú solo.

—Al menos soy un idiota que tratando festejarte con una sorpresa —protesta un poco y se acerca a ella. Seychelles se ríe—. Quería... Preguntarte una cosa.

—¿El qué?

Se aclara la garganta.

—Tú y yo... Y ya llevamos un montón saliendo y eso y... Yo quería preguntarte...

Seychelles se sonroja un poco y se queda sin aliento, no va a pedirle que se casen, ¿verdad? El corazón se le detiene un poco en pánico porque no había notado nada que lo pronosticara. El irlandés se quita la guitarra del cuello y la deja por ahí, sonrojándose más.

—Y ya sé que soy un desastre y un tonto y... Muchas cosas, pero... Me caes bien y la paso bien contigo.

Se humedece los labios mirándole... no, no, tenía que ser otra cosa, no sería capaz, lo sabría, se habría dado cuenta.

—Y... Yo... Bueno, tú... Yo se que están tus negros y esas cosas raras y yo nunca... Bueno, tú... No sé... —se ve TREMENDAMENTE nervioso.

—¿Y-Y? —vacila, no, no puede pedirle eso, su hermano no se ha declarado ni nada a Bélgica, ¿verdad? (Está segura que cuando él lo haga es que Irlanda lo hará.)

—Pero aún así creo que deberíamos... No soy tan desastroso en serio y me gustas mucho y yo creo que yo... Bueno, te gusto casi todo el tiempo y podríamos intentarlo...

—¿Intentar... qué? —le tiembla imperceptiblemente la voz. Él toma aire y la mira a los ojos.

—Seychelles... —hace una pausa dramática y da otro paso hacia ella. A la chica se le vuelve a acelerar el corazón—. ¿Quieres... ser mi novia?

— _What_?

—Ehm... ¿Te lo repito? —parpadea porque no era la respuesta que esperaba.

— _Yes_!

—Que si quieres ser mi novia —repite tratando de hablar más claro.

—¡¿Pero qué pregunta es esa!?

El pelirrojo parpadea y se muerde el labio un poco desconsolado.

—Pues una no tan horrible. Pensé que íbamos bien y... Bueno, sólo pensé que sí querrías —se explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué éramos hasta ahora, idiota? —pone los brazos en jarras. El parpadea.

—¿Amigos que... se acuestan? —levanta las cejas—. _Wait_. ¿Yo era tu novio? _Really_?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco porque... bueno, es verdad que nunca lo hablaron ni se lo pidió ni nada pero... ¡bueno, era obvio! No es como que necesitaran colgantes a juego como si tuvieran trece años. Irlanda cambia el peso de pie algo sorprendido porque parecía que ella seguía con su vida normal y eso.

—O sea, ¿no te has estado acostando con más gente y somos novios-novios... normales? —sonríe.

—¿A caso has ido tú de putas?

—¡Claro que no he ido yo de putas, para qué! Pero tú me dabas a entender que esto no era así como algo serio para ti.

—Si serás idiota —se da la vuelta y se mete adentro nerviosa, la respuesta comodín para cuando no sabe qué decir.

—¿Entonces si somos ya novios? ¿Y no te has acostado con nadie más? —se va tras ella, sonriendo.

—¡Lo que eres es idiota! —se mete al baño, por algún motivo y se siente un poco como Inglaterra escondiéndose en el armario.

—Pero... Pero... Seychelleeeees —toca la puerta—. ¡No era una cosa tan obvia! Nunca me queda claro si estás o no durmiendo con alguien.

—¡Idiota! —se tapa la cara con las manos, nerviosa, porque es que lo que había pensado que era también influye, porque no está del todo seguro de que le dé todo el miedo que debería, aunque nunca le hubiera tomado en serio.

—Deja de llamarme idiota, no es tan grave tener esa confusión, peor sería al revés que era lo que le pasaba a tu amigo Abdul.

—¡Qué me dejes!

— _Shite... Ok, ok... I'm bloody sorry_ —protesta—. Las mujeres son INCOMPRENSIBLES —agrega yendo a cubierta y tomando su guitarra.

Tras un rato es que empieza a sentirse mejor y más tranquila como para abrir la puerta y salir. Ahí está tan mono tocando bajito.

Le espía un poco por la rendijita de la puerta y por un momento quisiera poner en marcha el barco y secuestrarle a alta mar, quien sabe porqué, tal vez sólo por asustarle. Es que además si es bastante mono, todo despeinado y hipsteriano (eso es lo peor que tiene...), acostado boca arriba con los pies colgados, cantando a saber dios qué.

—Idiota —le da una patadita en la cabeza pasando por su lado y se va desamarrar el barco.

—¡Ehh! —protesta dando un salto, más por el susto que por que le duela, se incorpora un poquito—. ¿Ya se te pasó el telele femenino?

—¿Y a ti se te pasó la idiotez? Ah, no, que es de nacimiento. Y crónica.

—Es que sigo sin saber cuál es la _bloody_ idiotez de pedirte formalmente que seamos novios, tú eres la de las ambigüedades —protesta un poquito, sonrojándose y acercándose a ella—. Pensé que tenía que pedírtelo.

—Ugh —protesta acabando de desanudar los cabos.

—¿Entonces sí somos novios?

—No, voy a seguir tirándome a Wallace —suelta sin mirarle.

— _Whaaaat_?! _No_! _Why_!? —casi tiene un infarto.

—A... ¿A Wallace? ¡¿Te tiras a un Wallace entonces!? —medio desconsolado medio ya lo imaginaba medio... No tengo idea—. ¿Y qué hago para que dejes de tirártelo?

—Nada, no puedes evitarlo —se va al motor.

—Entonces no quieres ser mi novia... Y te has enfadado por nada.

—¿Eso deduces de esto?

Se le acerca al motor pensando que tampoco es tan grave si es que va a salir con él al mar...

—Yo... No estoy seguro, no tengo idea y me declaro inocente de todo.

—¿Ves qué bien? —protesta saliendo del puerto.

— _Bloody hell_ , no hay nada que pueda decir a mi favor.

—Definitivamente no.

—Jum... Pues... Tú eres tonta también —intenta tooooorpemente abrazarle por la espalda. Ella le mira de reojo y no se mueve, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando él le tira de la colita—. Oh, vamos... No te enojes tantoooo.

Seychelles sonríe un poco porque en realidad no está enojada, sólo nerviosa.

—Te traje un regalo que puedes usar en altamar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Por cierto... ¿Me estás secuestrando?

—¿Crees que te lo diría?

—Eso o vas a cazar ballenas.

—Tal vez.

—Así que muy enigmática —se ríe un poquito y le ronda alrededor sin atreverse a tocarla del todo. Le pone un brazo en el hombro casi como si fuera uno de sus hermanos—. Quizás podamos hacer algo divertido... Como nadar.

—Pensaba que tenías un regalo.

—¡Ah! Eso... —la suelta—, sí, te traje unas cosas... ¡No que quisiera agradarte ni nada de eso!

Ella pone los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco.

—Eres muy difícil de complacer en realidad, en todos lados menos cuando te... —hace un gesto obsceno con los brazos y la cadera, riéndose.

—¿Cuándo me qué? —se cruza de brazos aunque aun sonríe un poco.

—Te doy así y te doy en el culo con una mano —no sé si le haya dejado nunca hacerlo así pero si no, es una buena fantasía.

—Cielos, menos mal que tengo a Wallace.

— _What_? —deja de reírse tontamente y frunce el ceño—. ¿Wallace te trajo un regalo? ¿No verdad? ¿Wallace dura tanto como yo? Menos aún, ¿verdad?

—Dura más que tú y la tiene más grande.

—Nah, no dura más que yo. NADIE dura más que yo —muy, muy seguro de eso.

— _Of course_ dura más que tú y además está cada vez que quiero.

—¿Cuando has querido y yo no estoy? —se acerca con su mochila en la mano.

—Vives en Europa, _dear_.

—Pues... Pues sí... ¡Pero es que estas cosas son así! Además hablamos y esas cosas no es como que pueda tomar tu isla y mudarla junto a la mía.

—¿Ves? —sonríe. El chico se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Por eso no quieres ser mi novia? ¿Porque nos vemos poco? Podríamos vernos más si vienes un fin y yo vengo el que sigue.

—Eres idiota —suspira.

—No soy idiota en esto —saca una caja de condones, ve lo que ha sacado, se sonroja y la vuelve a guardar—. _Bloody hell. Come on_ , puedes hacer como yo y aguantar un poco hasta vernos, no es como que sea tan difícil.

—Prefiero a Wallace para eso.

—What? Pues... ¡Pues eres una tonta! Y no mereces que te dé un regalo, mereces que te cuelgue de cabeza de popa a que te coma un tiburón —la levanta como costal de papas.

—Waaah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Ya te dije! Si prefieres a Wallace voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión.

— _Irelaaaaand_! —patalea intentando que la suelte.

—¡Es _Eire_! —protesta un poco riéndose de sus patadas. Le da una palmada en el culo y se sonroja un poco.

—¡Bájame, _psycho_!

—No voy a bajarte así como así hasta que me pidas perdón.

—¿Que te pida perdón por queeeé? —sigue pataleando.

—¡Por preferir a Wallace!

—¡Wallace es mi consolador, idiota! —chilla.

— _What_?! Es tu... ¿Es tu consolador? —intenta verla arqueando la espalda. Ella le golpea el pecho—. _I love you_.

—Si tu novia fuera irlandesa también tendrías... _what_?

—Bu... Bubu... —no sabe ni porqué lo ha dicho. Ella es que no se lo esperaba. No, es que él tampoco—. Si... Sss... Si si... _W-What_?

—¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas así sin que vengan a cuento!? —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Y-Yo sólo... _I_... Yo... —es que nunca se lo había dicho a NADIE.

Seychelles le besa, mejor. Bien, eso suena mucho mejor en realidad. Sonríe, bajándola más o menos suavemente. Por lo menos les da unos segundos para respirar.

De hecho, Irlanda no deja que se le separe sólo con tal de no escuchar lo que sea que vaya a decir al respecto. Pero termina por separarse cuando ya no tiene aire. Esas cosas que pasan.

Seychelles toma aire también y le mira a los ojos con bastante intensidad. El pelirrojo traga saliva y le cuesta mucho no bajar la mirada.

—No te rías... —susurra el chico.

Sólo le acaricia un poco la cara y aparta la mirada apretando los ojos con esa frase porque se ha cargado el momento. Se separa del todo para ir a comandar el barco.

Sube la mano y se toca donde le acarició riñéndose a sí mismo por idiota. ¿Qué estupidez era esa? ¿¡Y por qué mierda se la decía?! Se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y decide que necesita darse de golpes contra el casco del barco o algo así, alejándose de donde está ella.

Ella suspira un poco sin decir nada, dejándole tranquilo. Un rato más tarde Irlanda decide volver todo sonrojado y buscar en la mochila una cosa que está muy mal envuelta en un papel rosa extraño. Sin mirarla se la pone junto.

La africana le mira de reojo.

—... Mpfalo.

— _What_?

—...'galo —lo señala.

—¿Se te ha olvidado cómo construir una frase? —protesta un poco.

—No... —murmura y se aclara la garganta aun sonrojado—. Tu regalo.

— _Thank you_ —para el barco y lo toma suavemente.

Irlanda se rasca la nuca y cambia el peso de pie. La chica lo abre mirándole de reojo pensando que esto está un poco raro. Es un astrolabio...

—¡Oh! ¡Tengo un montón de estos!

—Oh... —susurra porque había esperado que fuera un regalo friki que enseñarle a usar, con la esperanza de que ella fuera una chica moderna a la que estas cosas no le gustaran.

— _England_ los usaba cuando yo era pequeña y _France_ también aunque _France_ siempre acababa desquiciado —se ríe un poco, haciendo sonreír al británico.

— _Shite_ , sabía que debía comprarte las bocinas para iPod.

—Nah, es bonito, _thank you_ —sonríe y se acerca para darle un beso.

Se deja, cerrando los ojos y pensando que esto es un poquito un desastre... Aunque podría ser peor. Como sea, le está dando un beso. Aunque este es más corto. Deja que se separe mirándola y se sonroooooja otra vez.

—Ehm... —vacila.

—Esto está raro...

— _Yes_.

—Y decirlo no ayuda... —se muerde el labio—, ¿podemos hacer como que eso que pasó no pasó?

— _No, of course not_ , porque eres un idiota y pasó. Por tu culpa.

— _Fuck_ —deja caer la cabeza al frente.

—Oh, _yes._ _Fuck_. Eso es para que pienses antes de hablar.

—Todo lo que digo te parece mal —cambia el peso de pie.

—Ahora hazte la víctima.

—¿Ves?

—¡¿Y qué esperabas!?

El irlandés aprieta los ojos.

—Sinceramente, que fuera tu cumpleaños, despertarte con serenata y que me dijeras que si querías ser mi novia...

— _Oh, yes, me too. I love you so much, I will be yours forever_ —se burla con voz exagerada. Él se sonroja mucho mirándola con la boca medio abierta—. _Now make me the love until the twilight_ —sigue.

— _Shut up_! _You are stupid_! —le empuja un poco aun sonrojado—. Obvio no te lo dije en serio, era burla.

—¡No era burla!

—Lo era. ¿Por qué habría de... eso? —chilla un poco.

—¡Por ridículo! —protesta sin pensar que no quiere que deje de hacerlo ni que se avergüence, pero está nerviosa.

—¡No soy ridículo! ¡Sólo lo dije por idiota! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Al menos te dices idiota a ti mismo.

— _Shut up_! ¡Deja de hacerme sentir un idiota, tú eres más idiota!

— _Whaat_?

— _It's bleeding nice to hear something like that_! ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho que lo hagas de _fucking_ vuelta!

—¡Pero lo deja todo raro!

Él se mira las manos súper nervioso sabiendo que tiene razón y pensando que si ella se lo hubiera dicho a él... Bueno... No, no sabe que hubiera hecho. ¡Pero ese no es el punto!

—Voy a nadar.

—Vale —se vuelve a su astrolabio, nerviosa.

—¿Quieres venir? —pregunta porque es tonto y no puede evitarlo. Ella aprieta los ojos porque quiere que esto deje de ser raro.

—No —le saca la lengua. Irlanda la mira unos segundos y sonríe de lado.

—¿Te comenté que mi regalo es realmente un ancla?

— _What_? —levanta las cejas. Él sonríe malicioso y se le acerca abrazándola bestialmente—. ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? —protesta pero ya se ríe un poco.

—Vamos a ver el fondo del mar. ¿Anclaste el barco? —pregunta sentándola en la barandilla.

—No... Y como se lo lleve la corriente por tu culpa... —miente.

—No creo que seas tan taaaaan tonta. Serías la peor isla del mundo —la empuja un poco de los hombros.

—Pues ni me has dado tiempo y te he dicho que no quiero mojarme... si me tiras verás —lo amenaza sonriendo.

—¿Te han avisado que hoy estoy haciendo todo MAL?

—¿Sólo hoy?

—¡Eres súper quejiche! —sube una pierna a la barandilla.

—Pues anda que tú...

—Yo no me he quejado de nada más que de tus maltratos.

—¡Maltratos!

— _Yes_ , maltratos —cualquiera diría que no tienes de hermanos a quienes tienes de hermanos. Sonríe maligno y salta haciendo que caigan al agua.

—WAAAAAAAAH!

Pues nada, ¡spush!

Seychelles saca la cabeza mojada, sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. El chico sale después de ella y escupe agua salada, riendo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —se ríe.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡El barco ya no está! —exclama mirando hacia allá, aprovechando que está de espaldas. Ella se gira para mirar—. ¡Ha! ¡Tonta!

La chica le salpica con agua en la cara.

—¡Ehhh! ¡No me mojes que me convierto en dragón!

—¡Haberlo pensado antes de saltar al agua!

—Mejor ahora te muestro como soy un dragón.

—A ver —sonríe un poco manteniéndose a flote con los pies, mirándole.

Se le echa encima abrazándola y haciendo un grrrrrr. La morena se deja hundir y él le mete un poco la mano por debajo de la camiseta

—¡Ehh! —protesta un poco sacando la cabeza y riéndose.

— _What_? ¡Has dicho que querías ver como soy un dragón!

—¡Los dragones no tratan de tocarle las tetas a las chicas!

—Claro que sí, ¿has nadado alguna vez con uno?

—Pues claro —sonríe tan confiada.

—¡Ah! ¡Vaya! ¿Con cuál?

—En los arrecifes.

El chico inclina la cabeza sin estar seguro.

—¿De verdad puedes verlos? —pregunta sonriendo un poco queriendo creerle.

—Esto es el océano, hay mucho ahí abajo, hay de todo —no, claro que no puede, te está vacilando.

—No sabía que tu... ¡También! ¡Eso es genial!

—¿Eh?

—¿Ves las hadas también?

—¿Las hadas?

— _Yes_ , las hadas y todo lo demás —la mira intensamente. Ella parpadea unas cuantas veces pensando que le toma el pelo—. ¡Eres aun más genial por verlas! —sonríe.

—¿Verlas? _Yes, yes... of course_.

—¿Y cómo le has puesto al dragón? —pregunta dando vueltas a su alrededor

—¿Cómo le he puesto de qué?

—De nombre.

— _Ireland_.

—¡Llamaste _Ireland_ a un dragón!

—Por feo.

—Pues qué tristeza por ti que tienes un novio feo —se mete al agua y le tira de los pies.

—Waaargh! —da patadas y se ríe intentando impedir que salga.

Irlanda se ríe y se nota con la cantidad de burbujas que suelta. Pelea para poder salir pero ella hace fuerza hasta subiéndosele a los hombros y chillando de risa.

—¡Vas a ahogarme! —protesta pataleando para salir a la superficie. Seychelles acaba sentada en sus hombros.

—No seas quejica.

—No lo soy, menos mal que no pesas.

—A mí no me llames gorda, ¿eh? —le tira un poco del pelo, riendo.

—Eres del modelo niña como lo que sea y no engordo —le acaricia los muslos.

—Por supuesto —tan orgullosa.

—Y me haces perder siempre en el concurso de tetas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Aunque yo digo que tienes las mejores tetas que hay, aunque sean compactas.

—¿Con quién hace concursos de tetas?

—Con mis _brothers_.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me comparas con _France_ que es un hombre o con _Belgium_ que está súper gorda?

Se acerca al barco para detenerse porque ya se cansó y la mira de reojo.

—No está gorda... ¿O sí? Es decir te prefiero a ti mil veces, pero Alba siempre dice de sus tetas.

—Pues claro que está gorda —normalmente es muy dulce y Bélgica le cae bien, pero sí tiene un poco de complejo con ella y sus pechos, así que...

—Pues... Yo creo que... A mí me gustas tú.

—Y aun así tú consideras que pierdes contra una vieja, una gorda y un hombre.

—Es que hasta hoy no sabía que eras mi novia. Eso me hacía perder siempre.

Seychelles levanta una ceja.

— _Cymru_ decía y el idiota de Alba y... Ahora no podrán decirlo —mira hacia arriba y sonríe. Ella le tira agua a la cara—. ¡Ehhh! ¿Ahora tampoco te gusta eso?

—¡No me gusta nada de ti, idiota!

—Eso es mentira, ALGO debe gustarte.

—Claro que no.

—¿Mis pecas?

—Feas, como si estuvieras todo manchado, me gusta la piel lisa y limpia.

—Y negra. Bah —se hunde con ella.

—Eso es —se ríe nadando un poco de espaldas.

—Pues yo soy pelirrojo y tu... Novio —es que está FELIZ, aunque no hayas dicho que sí.

—Mira que eres ridículo, ponerte tan feliz por algo así —y lo que te gusta que lo haga...

— _Shut up_ , no estoy taaaan feliz. ¿Sabes en qué pensaba?

—¿En qué?

—En que hay que tener sexo de celebración.

—Qué raro que pensaras en eso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En sexo? Por nada —sonríe porque estaba siendo sarcástica.

—Sexo de novios... ¡No lo hagas raro, eh!

—¿Nada raro?

—Pues dices que todo es raro.

—Tú eres el que lo vuelve todo raro con esos comentarios.

—¡Yo los digo!

—¡Y lo vuelves raro!

—No... Tanto. Eres tú la que... Bueno... No lo sé —protesta un poco vacilando porque no ha pensado mucho en todo lo que ha pasado. Se acerca a las escalerillas.

—En fin... —decide no darle mucha más importancia.

Sale del agua y se sacude un poco como si fuera perro. Ella le mira, aun nadando un poco y se quita la camiseta y los shorts, lazándolos a cubierta, quedando en Bikini. Él se quita la camiseta y se va buscar el bloqueador solar en su mochila, vuelve a sentarse y a mirarla, sonriendo.

—¿No vas a quitarte el bikini?

—No, que entonces aun te vuelves más idiota.

Se pone un kilo de bloqueador en la mano y empieza a embadurnarse. Seychelles le mira hacer, de reojo. El irlandés lo hace bastante mal además, dejándose un montón de crema en unas zonas y nada en otras.

—Dejaste de ir a pescar para estar conmigo.

—Para ver cómo vas a quedar rojo a zonas como una vaca.

Se mira a sí mismo.

—Nah, si me he puesto buen —intenta esparcirlo—. ¿Ves? Tú haces cosas también.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas bonitas como no ir a pescar por mí —se ríe.

—Se llama diplomacia y es lo que se hace cuando otra nación soberana cruza la mitad del planeta para estar en tu cumpleaños en el día incorrecto —sonríe de lado y sale del agua—. Si querías que yo te pusiera el bloqueador haberlo pedido.

—Vine hasta acá solo a eso —sonríe. Ella niega con la cabeza, quitándole la botella —. _Come on_ , dame un masaje súper sexy así como de peli porno.

La africana le mira con una ceja levantada y aprieta la botella salpicándole la boca. El británico arruga la nariz y se limpia la boca escupiendo un poco, aunque luego paladea.

—¡Ah! ¡Mira, no sabe tan mal!

Ella se ríe poniéndole una mano sobre la boca porque iba a tirársela a los ojos pero no quería que le entrara y le doliera.

—Parece que alguien se haya corrido en tu cara.

— _Whaaaaaat_?! Ugh! —se ríe en protesta limpiándose la cara con las dos manos —. Qué tal que mejor yo me corro en tu cara.

— _Of course not_!

— _Come on_! ¡Nunca me dejas hacer esas cosas de peli porno!

—¡Claro que no, es asqueroso!

—Pues... Vale, en la cara quizás lo es un poco, pero... —la mira y sonríe—, bueno, ¿sabes? En realidad no me quejo, ya bastante es que me dejes tener sexo contigo.

La chica levanta las cejas con eso y él se sonroja un poco.

—Y... Que yo te deje tener sexo conmigo.

—Iba a decirte que podías correrte en mis tetas, pero has perdido la ocasión por ridículo.

— _What_?! _Nooooo_! _Nonononono_! ¡Déjame correrme en tus tetas!

—Lo siento, ¡Y no seas guarro!

—¡No es guarrada! Venga, _pleaseeeeee_! —hasta se hinca un poco y la toma de los hombros.

— _Ireland_!

—No me llames _Ireland_... Es _Éire_.

—En realidad es _Psycho_.

—Zorra —le saca la lengua.

—Tú sigue así, sigue...

—Tengo una cosa qué preguntarte.

— _What_?

Se mueve un poco, le toma del brazo y tira con cierta fuerza para hacer que se acueste sobre él. Y ahí ella se cae. Irlanda la medio abraza de manera realmente poco suave.

—No te enfades —pide y ella inclina la cabeza, mirándole —. ¿Algún día has hecho algo con... una chica?

— _What_?

—Unos besos y... ¿Algo más?

—No... _Why_?

—Oh... ¿Nunca?

—¿Debería?

—Pensé que todas las chicas tenían una época así...

—¿Tú has hecho algo alguna vez con otro tío... aparte de _France_?

—Ewww, no! —se sonroja un poco con la mención de Francia y aprieta los ojos—. A mí me gustan las zorras.

—Pues ya está, ¿lo ves?

—Pero era genial imaginarte en un trio con _Egypt_ y Helena.

Seychelles levanta las cejas con eso. El pelirrojo se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

—Tú tienes a Wallace...

—What? ¿Y eso qué?

—Yo tengo mi porno lésbico —se ríe revolviéndole el pelo. Ella niega con la cabeza y sonríe.

— _Wanker_.

—Exactamente, yo también tengo que pensar en algo cuando no estás... porque además yo soy hombre.

—¿Y qué que lo seas?

—Los hombres tenemos más necesidad.

—Y yo más deseo.

—¡Me deseas!

—A ti no, _idiot_ —igual se sonroja.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Deseas que te haga cosas guarrillaaaas!

—¡Claro que no! —le da un golpe en el pecho.

—Sí que sí... ¡Te gustaaaaan! ¡Y podrían gustarte más!

—¿Perdona?

—¡Si me dijeras mejor qué tengo que hacer exactamente te gustarían más!

—¿Quisieras que te dijera eso?

—¿No crees que sería mejor? —la mira de reojo.

—Puedo hacerlo, sí.

—O algo que no te guste... Con sus limitaciones.

—¿Sus limitaciones?

—Bueno, es que como me salgas con que no te gusta que te toque las tetas algo así...

Ella pone los ojos en blanco porque además sí le gusta eso especialmente.

—Pero si no te gusta una cosa así menos básica, todo va bien —sonríe igual—. Ese es el problema de las chicas.

—¿Cuál?

—Que no dicen las cosas claras.

—Será eso, pobre víctima de las mujeres.

—No, no, hablo en serio —se ríe—. Quieren A y dice que quieren B. O... Les gusta algo y dicen que no.

—Y tú no sabes diferenciar un no de verdad de uno de mentira.

—¿Y cómo es un no de verdad a un no de mentira?

—¿No sabes de verdad la diferencia?

—Sey... Con trabajos diferencio un sí de un no —se ríe. Seychelles suspira.

—¿Ves como eres idiota? —sonríe.

—¡Eh, eso no es de ser idiota!

—Es exactamente lo que es.

—¡No! ¡Es estar mal informado! Es como si yo te aviso de idiota por no poder distinguir, yo que sé, a los Foo Fighters de Audioslave.

—Esta no es una de esas cosas frikis tuyas.

—Es una de esas cosas frikis TUYAS.

—En lo absoluto, lo hace todo el mundo.

—¡Yo no soy todo el mundo! Y también, cualquiera distingue a Foo Fighters.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Bueno, ¿vas a explicarme?

—Nah, creo que prefiero que estés perdido.

—Bien, acabas de firmar tu sentencia.

—¿Por?

—Porque viviré haciéndolo todo mal y tú tendrás que aguantarte.

—O me enfadaré.

—Vivirás enfadada... Mas o menos como hasta ahora.

—Hasta que me canse y me vaya con otro.

—Eso es un poco... Bah, eres una tonta —la abraza un poquito más fuerte. La chica sonríe—. Quizás yo me canse antes que tú y me vaya con... otra —aun le aprieta un poco más y le hunde la nariz en el pelo húmedo.

—Ya, sí, claro.

—O te vea irte con alguien más y yo te siga eternamente como el _psycho_ que soy... —susurra en broma aunque traga saliva al darse cuenta de que... suena fatal y además sabe que esta es como LA OPORTUNIDAD de su vida. Nunca va a tener una chica tan genial como esta, ni tan guapa... Ni tan nada.

—Eso suena más parecido a lo que podría pasar —pica. Irlanda suspira.

—En mi defensa...

—¿Ajá?

—Ehh... No... No creo que algún día puedas hartarte de mí porque soy raro y hago cosas diversas, y... Ugh —le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal que no piensas en hartarte por ahora?

Ella se ríe y lo abraza. Irlanda se deja abrazar, sonriendo un poco y relajándose.

—¿Qué hay del sexo entonces? —pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Que forma de romper el momento otra vez.

— _Bloody hell_ , al parecer es mi especialidad.

—Eso veo.

—Te traje música nueva... —cambia el tema intentando que sea a uno mucho más fresco y neutral.

—Ya te oí.

Él sonríe.

—No, no... Además de la que te canté, te traje un nuevo iPod.

—Oh, es el regalo recurrente —sonríe de todos modos.

—Eso no es por tu cumpleaños... Eso es porque me parece que te falta. Música y libros.

—Cielos, otro británico con complejo de Henry Higgins... es casi un cliché —ojos en blanco, haciendo reír al chico.

—No es Higgins, es que...

—Es Higgins.

—¡Qué nooooo!

—Es completamente, al final vas a ser todo estirado y refinado.

— _Me_? _Me_?! ¿Qué no me conoces? —se ríe—. Que te oiga mi madre.

—Pues así como _Wales and England._

—No! No, no, no... ¡De verdad que no me parezco a ellos!

—¿Seguro?

—Segurísimo. Ninguno de ellos podría llamarte zorra o correrse en tus pechos.

—¡Tú no deberías!

—Ah, no? Claro que sí debería, eso es lo que te gusta.

—¿Crees que me gusta que me llames Zorra?

—¡Sé que gusta que no me parezca a ellos! —tan seguro. La africana se ríe porque eso es cierto—. ¡Ves! ¡Ha!

—¡Tonto! —ese tooono juguetóoon oootra veeeez.

Le pica una costilla. La chica se ríe y salta intentando devolverse. Irlanda se medio defiende tomándole de las muñecas y acostándose del todo en cubierta. Ella levanta las manos dejando que la sostenga sin pelear, el pecho le va arriba y abajo de la risa y la respiración.

Irlanda le mira a los ojos, sonriendo, y pensando que es sumamente guapa, y se ríe con él, y deja de trabajar por él. Se siente el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

— _Eire_... con los dientes. Toma la punta del nudo que sostiene mi bikini y ábrelo —le pide con una cierta mirada... de esas.

Traga saliva nervioso pero... Eso es una instrucción comprensible y bastante fácil. Se sonroja y le toma un par de segundos de mirarle idiotizado antes de acercarse a él. No habla esta vez. Ella cierra los ojos y arquea un poco la espalda para acercárselos, aun con la respiración agitada.

Y como está mojado cuesta un poco más de lo que quisiera, pero lo consigue. La chica le mira, esperando a ver qué hace a continuación. Irlanda le mira los pechos un poco azorado y se acerca a tomarle uno con los labios.

Seychelles cierra los ojos y suelta un suspirito de satisfacción para que sepa que va bien. El pelirrojo sonríe un poco tratando de esforzarse por hacerlo bien, porque ha leído por ahí que esto es importante para las chicas. Sí, sí que lo es... y ya te dará una colleja como le hagas daño. El chico termina con una y se pasa a la otra mientras ella sigue haciendo ruiditos aprobatorios.

— _You_ _are so bloody... fucking sexy_ —susurra al separarse del segundo.

— _Of course I am_... y como me entere que me haces perder otro concurso de pechos no vuelves a tocarlos.

—Nunca vas a perder ningún concurso de nada, _you are great_! —la mira a los ojos y es que debe ponerlos en forma de corazón.

—Así me gusta —sonríe complacida.

Le suelta los brazos y le acaricia un poquito la cara con torpeza... Y algo en su cabeza le dice una frase que le da mieeeeedo... "Ahora no vas a tener sexo con ella... Vas a hacerle el amor". Es la vocecita insoportable de Gales la que se la dice.

Aprieta los ojos un poco en pánico por un momento... ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Si le parece ridículo como Inglaterra o Gales? Ella le mira a los ojos cuando nota que está parado demasiado rato y que aprieta los ojos.

—¿Algo va mal?

—N-No. No... I _... I j-just... Need a condom_ —susurra tratando de calmarse un poco.

—¿Tienes? Tengo yo dentro, si no.

— _Y-Yes_... En mi mochila. Ehm... _W-Wait_.

— _OK_ —sonríe.

Se levanta un poco incómodo en general, dándose ánimos de que no va a ser nada diferente, y va a ser sexo duro y genial como siempre. Seychelles le mira de reojo y se suelta el pelo intentando que no se le vea aplastado después de nadar... y trata de adoptar una postura sugerente como ha aprendido de Francia para cuando vuelva.

Irlanda toma uno y se le cae la cajita de los nervios... Toma dos y la mira de reojo pensando que ahora se ve seis veces más bonita, quizás sea su estupidez y el amor y esas cosas. Le da la espalda y se da a sí mismo una palmada en la mejilla.

— _I'm waitiiiing_.

— _Yes, Yes_... Voy —se baja el bañador y se sonroja un poco dándole la espalda aun, consternado con el asunto. No había pensado que ESTO podría ser lo MÁS raro de todo después de decirle semejante tontería. Se revuelve el pelo y se pone el condón, cubriéndose un poco y mirándola de reojo... jodeeeeer que se veía bieeeeen con el sooooool enciiiiiima.

La africana se lleva un dedo a la boca y se lo lame de forma sugerente, sólo por... jugar. La cara de idiota que pone él, abriendo la boca y olvidándose del problema. Y ella se ríe con la cara.

—Ven, levántate.

—¿Eh? ¿Prefieres dentro? —lo hace igual, pensando que quizás le pica el sol.

—No, vamos a hacerlo de pie contra la barandilla —así será más como de peli porno y menos como hacer el amor con Gales.

—Sí hombre, y como me caiga te mato.

—No vamos a caernos... Sólo quiero hacer algo un poco más... Un poco distinto y sexy —la toma de la mano y la abraza de la cintura.

—Mmmm... Has tardado tanto que se me han pasado las ganas.

—Eso es mentiraaaa —protesta un poco—. Voy a tener que darte ganas otra vez.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

—Con muchos besos... —responde y vuelve a pensar en el meloso de Gales—. Y... Y guarradas. Porque yo soy un guarro. Ven, recárgate en el barandal, anda.

—Besos y guarradas... tal vez puedas ser un poco más específico.

—¿Quieres que te hable guarro y te diga qué voy a hacer? Estuve viendo unos vídeos sobre el punto G... —dafaq.

—Ajá...

—Y me he vuelto un experto —asegura sin tener mucha idea. Igualmente saca la lengua y la mueve obscenamente mientras pone un dedo de la otra mano y... Bueno.

—Ah ¿sí? —manos en el pecho, le acaricia un poco, empujándole porque no le hace ninguna gracia lo de la barandilla de cuerda del barco.

— _Yes_ , ¿quieres probar? —y es algo que nunca haría el estirado! (Eso dices... Hablamos de el estirado que tiene permiso de vez en cuando de hacerlo por la puerta de atrás con Galia...)

—¿Clase práctica?

—Clase GUARRA —es que tiene que decirlo. La chica se ríe—. Mira, abre las piernas —¿podrías... ser un poco más delicado en tus sugerencias?

Seychelles lo hace, un poco. Y ahí va la mano y él a ponerse en cuclillas y yo tendría temor porque el chico es UN BESTIA.

— _Wait, wait_! —da un paso atrás.

— _What_?!

—¡No voy a estar de pie mientras haces esto! ¡Es incomodo!

— _Why_? Así puedes concentrarte en no caerte además de en esto y aguantarás más.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto en tu vida?

—Ehh... Muchas.

Ella levanta una ceja, incrédula.

—A las putas les encanta —agrega y sonríe un poco... sonrojándose un poco porque no, definitivamente no hacia esto con las putas.

—Ya me imagino que así les pagabas. Vamos a la cama.

—Pero es que en la cama... —vacila.

—What?

—Mejor parados.

—No.

—Es que en la camaaaa…

—¿Qué le pasa? No vas a hacerlo la primera vez de pie que va a llevar un rato.

Él vacila un poco y mira hacia adentro.

—Pero... NO voy a hacerte nada ridículo, ¿eh?

—¿Ridículo?

—Sí, así como... Hacer esas cosas de parejitas o algo así, ¿vale? —tira de su brazo hacia adentro.

Seychelles parpadea un par de veces porque... SON una pareja, no sabe muy bien de qué habla.

—Es decir, no te vayas a confundir con que yo soy de ESOS porque no lo soy. Sexo duro. Coger. Follar. Llámale como quieras —sigue creo que convenciéndose a sí mismo.

— _What_?

—Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, te lo juro—asegura tomándola de la cintura frente a la cama y empujándola un poquito.

—¿No ibas a hacer... eso otro?

— _Yes_ , y eso NO es hacer el amor, es algo guarro —la echa sobre la cama.

—¿Qué problema tienes con hacer el amor?

El chico parpadea y la mira a los ojos casi como si le hubiera dicho "qué problema tienes con que te castre" o algo así.

—¡No vamos a hacer el amor! —chilla sonrojándose un poco porque además le parece entre atractiva la idea y aterrorizante.

—Está bien, está bien, tranquilo.

— _Wait_. ¿Tú querrías? —inclina la cabeza pensando en ello ahora.

— _Well_ , no creo que sea algo de querer o no, es algo que... pasa.

Irlanda traga saliva y se sonroja porque ese es el problema.

— _I... I_... Te juro que no me parezco al estirado.

—¿Cuál estirado?

— _Cymru_.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ahora?

—P-Pues tú... Que a ti...

La chica levanta una ceja.

—No te gusta que me parezca y hace rato insinuaste que sí lo hacía —se rasca la nuca y le mira las piernas sin creerse que esté hablando de esto en vez de hacer algo más útil...

—Es con _England_ con quien tengo el problema y no entiendo qué tiene que ver aquí.

—Que dijiste que me lo parecía y si hacemos eso así... Pues... _Cymru_ hace esas cosas ridículas.

—O sea... ¿tu hermano hace el amor y tú no?

—Y-Yo... él... Yo que sé si lo hace de verdad, pero él dice... ¡No sé! ¡Sólo no quiero que sea raro, vale!

—Pues deja de comerte la cabeza y todo eso.

El británico le sonríe un poco y se acomoda al borde de la cama hincándose en el suelo.

— _But if you find someone, who doesn't try to change you..._ —canta un poquito, suavemente, sonriendo aun. Ella le mira y sonríe un poco—. _If you find someone who loves you with the lights on_... —bromea mirándole la zona en cuestión.

La chica niega con la cabeza sonriendo aun. Él le mueve las piernas con pragmatismo para ponerse en medio y sonríe pensando que todo le sale mejor cuando canta. Ella le deja hacer, escuchándole.

— _You've found the one you love_ —elige este momento para ponerle la mano entera encima de la zona, SÚPER nervioso.

Seychelles da un saltito. El irlandés la mira y vacila un poco sonrojándose y quitando la mano.

— _Sorry_.

—No, está... sólo... no me distraigas cantando.

Irlanda parpadea, y sonríe un poco inclinando la cabeza.

—Así que te distrae que cante, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? Pues sí.

—A Seychelles le gusta que le cantee —canturrea y tiene una idea.

— _What_?

—Quizás pueda cantarte... Un poco mejor. Y te guste más. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? —sonríe y yo no sé cómo no le han dado un coscorrón.

—¡No me vas a cantar ahora! ¡Concéntrate!

—Quizás si te canto a la vez, las vibraciones sirvan de algo —sonido de bombillo encendiéndose. Ella bufa y se incorpora, porque esto no es tan fácil—. No, no, vale, ¡vale! Dejo de tener ideas.

Ella le mira.

—Venga, voy a intentar hacerlo bien y veme guiando, ¿vale? —le sonríe un poco.

—¡Pues venga! Eres desquiciante.

—Ya lo séeeee... Aunque esto sólo me dice que sí que tienes ganaaaas —le pone una mano en el abdomen y sonríe completamente feliz de notarlo.

—¡No es ganas, es que me desespera que no te decidas!

—Estoy más que decidido, Seychelles —se relame y la mira y de golpe, boom! Ataca.

Se tensa otra vez con lo rápido. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, se le abraza de una pierna e intenta recordar lo que ha visto en los vídeos. Aunque es súper difícil con los nervios.

Ella respira con dificultad, tensa, pensando que esto va fatal. El chico decide poner un dedo por ahí guiado por sus pelis porno mientras la morena intenta relajarse.

—¿E-Esto... t-te gusta? —pregunta separándose un poquito.

—Vale, esto es un desastre.

Le recarga la mejilla en el muslo y la mira a la cara sin poder evitar relamerse un poco... Todo lo que hacía... Siempre... Era un desastre. Venir aquí había sido un desastre. Le acaricia un poco la pierna.

—Sabes bien —suelta. Gracias.

— _Ireland_ —protesta apartándole y apretando las piernas. Él deja caer la cabeza en el colchón y se sonroja.

— _I... I'm sorry_.

—Es que... es que... _fuck_.

El pelirrojo se sube a la cama y la mira preocupadillo.

—Soy el peor desastre del mundo, ya lo sé...

— _Yes_.

Suspira porque aunque lo sabe y lo acepta... A nadie realmente le gusta ser el peor desastre del mundo con una chica, menos aún estando desnudos en la cama. Ella le mira de reojo y hace para levantarse.

— _I just... I... You want to fuck normally_? —pregunta incorrectamente.

Seychelles aprieta los ojos y se levanta pasándose las manos por el pelo. El irlandés se echa de espaldas en la cama apretando los ojos y detestándose a sí mismo, tratando de pensar cómo pudo haber hecho para que todo esto saliera mejor.

—Por favor explícame —pide sin quitarse las manos de los ojos.

—¡¿Pues tú qué crees!?

Él traga saliva y la mira.

—Sólo quería hacer algo que te gustara... Calentar el horno o como le llamen, no pensé que fuera tan difícil.

—No es tan difícil, ¡sólo no voy a estar aquí desnuda esperando mientras tú parloteas y luego vas a saco! ¡No va así!

Suspira volviendo a pensar que las mujeres son raras y difíciles... Y debió habérsele ocurrido besarle quizás las piernas y los tobillos y esas cosas.

—Pues tú me regañaste por no concentrarme, lo cual quería decir claramente que fuera a saco.

—¡No!

—Yo entendí que sí, que justamente era eso... —suspira —. Y... _Shite, I'm sorry! I'm sorry_ por ir a saco con esto TAMBIÉN. _I_... cada cosa que hago está mal, ¡Seychelles!

—¡Pues es que pareces tonto! ¡Ponte en mi lugar! —protesta frustrada.

—Ya sé que es un poco bestia y un desastre... Pero... No pensé que fuera tan grave.

—¡Es lo bastante grave, idiota! —se mete en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—Sólo fui un poco a saco, pero te dije que me guiaras —la mira hacer —. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Pues es que además me preguntas a la primera de cambio! Sé más... no sé, ¡SUTIL! —protesta la bolita. Él se le acerca y le hace pat pat sin estar seguro.

—Ya lo sé, voy a intentarlo, lo prometo... Puedo aprender, de verdad.

Seychelles se hace más bolita y se acerca un poco a pesar de estar debajo de la sabana, para que la abrace porque está avergonzada.

—Yo sé que debe ser difícil salir con alguien como yo y con todo y todo creo que eres muy paciente y no te molesta muchas veces que haga tonterías... Y yo voy a hacerlo mejor... Pero es que tienes que entrenarme...

Ella no se mueve, escuchándole. Irlanda le descubre un poquito asomándose por dentro de las cobijas.

—Lo haré mejor la próxima vez —le asegura.

Ella le toma del cuello y le mete dentro de las sabanas. Ahí va para adentro, sonriendo. La abraza lo mejor que puede. Seychelles se acurruca en su abrazo y el chico sonríe un poquito y suspira.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en... centurias —susurra.

Seychelles sonríe también y le busca un beso. Él se deeeeja claro que se dejaaaaaa. Debe COMÉRSELA en un BESOTE y si no hacen el amor con sexo le hace todo el amor posible con el beso.

Es que es posible que el beso lleve a eso. Quizás no sea suave y delicado como Gales y no le recuerde (menos mal) a Inglaterra, pero cuando un brit te quiere, creo yo que se NOTA.

Seguro NO es como Gales ni como Inglaterra. En lo absoluto. Y gracias a dios. Pero lo vas a dejar borracho de Seychelles, más feliz que un cascabel. Y espero que... Bueno, espero que ella también le quiera. Claro que sí.

Creo que hasta acá escucho gritar a Irlanda de la felicidad. Es que les salen muchas cosas mal pero de repente les sale una súper _awesome_.

Claro, es gracias a que son adorables.


End file.
